New Hope
by AnonymousA340
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games didn't go how the Capital planned. In fact, they blew up right in their faces. Now seven tributes remain alive and free and together they may just find the place the Capital has been hiding, that could lead the districts to freedom.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance at Escape

Alright well this is my first fanfiction everrr so I hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to leave any feedback. (hopefully positive )

AN: Just to avoid any confusion from the start in this fic Katniss manages to save Rue in time and they find Peeta together. Foxface, Thresh, Clove, and Cato are the other surviving tributes at the time. All characters do not belong to me obviously.

**Chapter 1: A Chance at Escape**

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I ran, feet pounding hard against the cold damp ground of the arena. It seemed like only yesterday that I'd blown the career's supplies sky high and managed to save Rue from the District 1 tribute. Together we'd found Peeta and while he'd been badly hurt, over time with Rue's vast knowledge of plants, he had gotten better and was now able to put his weight on the leg. It came just in the knick of time too.

I'd been out hunting in the woods, my arrow trained on a decent sized rabbit when it had sprung out of the way, startled by some noise deep in the woods. It was then that I heard them, Cato and Clove bickering somewhere within the woods. My heart skipped a beat and before any capable thoughts entered my mind I followed my instinct and ran as fast as I could towards the camp.

If it hadn't been for my light footfalls, which now made me ever grateful that I hadn't let Peeta tag along, I would've been discovered in a second. Either way I was crossing the small stream towards our hideout when I heard Clove exclaim that she'd found an arrow. I cursed under my breath. How could I have been so stupid! Being the only person who had a bow and arrow my identity had been given up and they now knew exactly who to look for.

I jumped the bushes that concealed our hiding place and for the moment was eased into the calming state that Peeta's presence always brought to me. There he stood, his blond hair in a mess on his head smiling at Rue who sat laughing at something he'd said. Sensing that they were no longer alone he turned towards me his smile growing larger at the sight of me.

"Katniss," he said his voice melodic and happy. However, upon seeing my state of distress his smile vanished. "What happened?" he yelped running towards me and pulling my hands into his.

"Its Cato and Clove they're coming this way. We have to get out of here right now!"

Peeta's eyes widened but he didn't ask anything else instead he turned gathering the most important of our items. While I knew our small hideout would eventually be discovered, a small part of me clung to the hope that no tribute would find us and the Capital would be happy enough with the sight of Peeta and me living together and in constant company of the other to not feel the need to set us on fire, or blow us up, or sick some horrible mutation on us. But of course that couldn't possibly have happened, it would be far to boring for the masses. As it is I'm sure that Cato and Clove didn't cross our paths coincidentally, it had to be the Capital's handy work.

"Do I take down the shelter?" Rue asked her dark eyes shinning with traces of fear I knew she didn't want to show.

"There's not enough time," I answered briskly, "Peeta lets go!"

He came out from the small cave carrying a small backpack and a short blade. He nodded towards me and we started off. We reached the edge of our hideout when I heard the district 2 tributes running behind us.

I froze my eyes darting up to meet Peeta's, which held my gaze.

"There!" Clove yelled.

Now here we were flying through the forest with Cato and Clove chasing us down. A knife sliced through the air and buried its way into a tree barely missing my head. I clenched my fist and turned quickly firing an arrow in the general direction that the tributes were running.

My foot got caught in a root and before I even had a chance to fall to the ground Peeta's strong arms caught me and he yanked me up off the ground dragging me forward until I had the sense to run again. I kept searching for Rue who was darting in and out of the trees at such a fast rate it appeared she was flying.

My eyes darted towards the right of the woods and a flash of red caught my attention. Foxface? Why would she be so close to other tributes?

My suspicions were confirmed as she leaped directly in front of our path and then ran off to our left towards the cornfields where I knew Thresh liked to hide. My thoughts soared, why would she intentionally put herself in the way of danger…unless there is something worse coming from the other side. I felt the burst of heat first and had it not been for Peeta I would've been fried.

Peeta threw me to the ground, his body shielding me from the fireball, which exploded a little to my right. We scrambled up and barely made it out of the explosion caused by the next fireball, which hit the ground in the exact spot we'd been in a few moments earlier. A gasp from behind me alerted me to the fact the Clove and Cato weren't having and easy time dodging the flames either.

Rue cried out in front of us and my heart sped. Rue sat on the ground clutching her arm, which had been burned by another burst of flames. Peeta ran forward pausing a second to lift Rue into his arms before taking off again with me in his wake.

"Run to the left," I screamed! Foxface knew her stuff so if she thought the left was safe then it must be.

We ran in a diagonal now pulling towards the left. I'd lost sight of Clove and Cato but I was sure they couldn't be too far behind us. Peeta ran ahead with little Rue and then froze at the edge of the trees. The forest had ended and to the left stood only the fields.

"What are you doing?" I yelped, "Keep running!" It was then I noticed the problem. There was nothing ahead, only a wall of sky.

Cato and Clove tumbled out of the woods behind us coughing like crazy. Upon seeing us Clove smiled a feral smile opening up her coat and selecting the sharpest blade she could find.

Peeta carefully lowered Rue to the ground and grabbing my wrist, yanked me behind him to stand in front of us protectively, an arrangement that I was not particularly fond of but now was not the time to argue.

"Awww well isn't that just adorable," Clove snarled. "Lover boy wants to protect little Katniss. Too bad there will be nothing left when I'm done with you."

Peeta tensed in front of me and I gripped his arm in warning to not do anything stupid.

Cato smirked, "Just hurry it up Clove, we've still got two more to take care of."

Clove sighed vaguely annoyed at Cato for trying to speed up her "fun". Faster then I could possibly process, she threw the blade. I yanked Peeta down and we both hit the ground. The knife imbedded itself in the sky wall.

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly electricity crackled along the knife and the entire sky burst. A wave of darkness fell upon the arena and seconds later the entire area was invaded by light. The wall had fallen and I spun around on me heel looking around me in disbelief. A valley spread outward from where we were, not incased or bound by anything. I gasped realizing what had just happened and finally I found my voice.

"Clove, you broke the arena."


	2. Chapter 2: Truce

**AN: **Thank so much for the positive reviews. I really do appreciate them and they help me write faster. Also thanks to the person who pointed out it was seven instead of eight. Whoops haha well anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Truce**

My eyes scanned the vast new expanses of the area we could now tread through. The sky wall having been broken, we could now venture out of the arena. We could run away! The thought filled me with hope but before I could get ahead of my self I decided to handle the most imminent problem. The careers.

I spun around and met their eyes. "Truce," I said keeping my voice steady as I spoke.

Clove regarded me with her glowing eyes before smiling the same feral smile she'd given me right before she tried to rip my head off my body.

"I don't think so," she growled before opening her coat to select the second sharpest knife in her vast collection.

Peeta shifted in front of me and I made a move to grab an arrow but before either of us had the chance to do anything Cato stepped forward. He placed his hand on Clove's arm lowering it gently.

"Just drop it Clove. There's no point in killing them if the arena's broken. We have no one to prove; everyone knows we would have won anyways. Plus if we _are _going to run away," he paused, regarded us and then continued, "we may need their help."

My mouth must of dropped open. Cato was the sensible one. Who would've thought?

Clove shot him a death glare, obviously upset he hadn't agreed with her but before she could open up her mouth to object a big booming voice interrupted us.

"What's going on over here?" Thresh's voice roared as he plowed his way through the remaining stalks of grain towards the small opening in the woods we were standing in.

Peeta spoke up now, his voice taking an almost political tone, "Clove broke through the force field of the arena when she tried to kill us," he paused there giving her a pointed look before continuing, "and now we've called for a truce."

"A truce huh" he said and scratched his head thinking if the arrangement could benefit him. "All right I'm in."

Peeta nodded thoughtfully at this and then spoke up again. "Are we the only one's left?"

Behind Clove and Cato someone cleared their voice. We all turned expectantly at the sound. I smiled, "Foxface!"

"I'm sorry…what?" she asked confused and I couldn't help the crimson blush that spread across my face. It didn't help that Peeta and Rue were both snickering behind me.

"Oh well…I guess I never really caught your name," I stuttered out thoroughly embarrassed.

The girl laughed gently with them. "Its Vixen," she said in a voice so soft I barely heard her.

"Vixen," I played around with the word in my mouth. I recalled that my dad had told me while out on a hunt that the name for a female fox was vixen. It suited her well enough.

"Well as great as this little gathering is," Clove interjected, "I think we outta get out of here because once the Capital realizes were not in the arena, they'll be out looking for us in no time."

We all nodded at Clove's words and picked up our packs and supplies. Peeta allowed Rue to climb on his back and Thresh offered to take her whenever he got tired which Peeta gratefully agreed to. With that we were off into the unknown world that surrounded us.

At first we started out running to put as much distance between us and the arena but after what must have been hours of running we slowed to a jog and finally a walk. Peeta and Thresh had switched Rue back and forth more times then I could care to count. Hills began to rise to our right until they rose to such heights that snow covering their peaks. The sun was finally starting to set in the sky, the colors turning the orange hue Peeta had told me was his favorite color while bored one day in our hide away.

Cato suggested we stop and I took the opportunity to hand Peeta the aloe so that he could heal Rue. I climbed up a huge tree nearby our stopping point and hoisted myself as high as I could go. Finally I saw it. A circle of smoke billowed in the air from the fried sky wall. It was a good distance away, and what was once the huge expanse of the arena now looked only like a tiny ring. I could barely make out the Capital ships flying around the open arena which meant they thought we were all still inside. Good.

I climbed down and announced my discovery to the group who all nodded and relaxed a little more. The orange glow of the sky was starting to fade to something darker when Cato suggested we take up some sort of shelter for the night. Vixen suggested we search for a cave within the mountains and since no one doubted her survival skills we all agreed.

After a short walk we discovered a large enough cave to fit us all. With the darkness concealing the smoke, we built a small fire to keep us warm.

My stomach growled hungrily and I quickly crossed my arms over my chest with the childish thought that it may stop the noise. Cato chuckled at me.

"Anyone got any food?" he asked.

Peeta dug around through our supplies and only found a bag with a few dried fruits and a couple of berries. Thresh was able to produce some roots which didn't look too edible but he is from District 11 so I suppose they are. Cato was only able to donate a few pieces of some sort of jerky from his and Clove's bag. All in all, we had nothing. Had it not been dark out I would've happily gone out to hunt but it was almost pitch black outside and even though we weren't in the arena, we all knew that there are thousands of horrible creatures the inhabit the woods.

I sighed. I guess I wasn't eating tonight. I pushed the little food we had in our pack towards Rue.

Suddenly Vixen spoke up. "I don't know if it will be enough, but this is all I have," she said shyly.

Our mouths dropped. I knew Vixen had been stealing food from the career pile but this was crazy. She had dumped out the contents of her backpack and it was packed with food. Small packets of fruit, jerky, berries, bread, and many other assorted goods.

"Enough," Rue breathed, her eyes wide at the sight, "this is the most food I've seen since I left the Capital!"

We all chuckled and even Clove seemed slightly more docile then earlier. Which was good since I didn't particularly plan on spending my evenings tearing her nails out of my skin.

We passed around the food talking good naturedly and of course, after only a few minutes Peeta had won them all over with his charm. The awkwardness had soon vanished from the air and soon Cato, Thresh, and Peeta were laughing like old friends clapping each other on the back and smiling even though a couple of hours ago they were trying to kill each other. Even Vixen and Clove joined in eventually and as awkward as I am in conversations even I couldn't help but laugh along to.

I often wonder if Peeta knows the affect he has on people. He always points me out but in my eyes Peeta can do much more then I'll ever be able to when it comes to communication. He can put a room to ease or raise a crowd to its feet with only the simplest words and he does it with such ease that I'm sure he doesn't even notice.

My thoughts drifted to the interviews before the games, how Peeta charmed the entire Capital. I'd never be able to do that in a million years. Suddenly I was thinking about the games themselves, the morning before and the overpowering feeling of nausea, the flight to the arena, the tracker chips, how we had to….wait a second. The tracker chips!

I choked on the piece of bread I'd been chewing on and as embarrassing as it was, by the time my coughing fit was over all eyes were on me, which was great because I wasn't really sure how I would've gotten their attention to begin with.

"The tracking chips," I coughed out, "the Capital still knows where we are!"

Everyone just sat there staring at me. Finally Clove started laughing. Then Cato, Vixen, Thresh, until everyone was just sitting there laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I yelped confused. This was serious. Why couldn't they understand? We were being tracked right now.

"You really weren't paying much attention before the games were you Katniss," Cato said his eyes still sparkling with laughter.

"Oh come on Cato you can't blame her for not knowing. Maybe they just told us because they knew we'd win," Clove snarled.

"What.." I breathed still incredibly confused.

Peeta snickered and then turned me so I was completely facing him.

"Katniss the chips disintegrate once you leave the arena. They explained it to us right after we got on the ship to come here."

I stared blankly at Peeta. Was it possible they'd told me all this and I'd simply blanked out. I mean I was nervous before the games but to miss such an important fact.

Clove sighed. "Oh just check your arm if you don't believe us."

I gently pressed the area where the little chip had been placed and gasped. It was gone.

"Oh," I said brilliantly in response.

Peeta chuckled again.

"Well I think it's about time we got some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and moved to different areas of the cave. Cato and Clove moved together into a corner, Foxface drifted somewhere towards the back of the cave, and Peeta pulled me towards the wall where I leaned against him gently. Rue curled up in the sleeping bag right next to us.

I looked up to Thresh who had positioned himself in a sitting position against the mouth of the cave.

"I'll take first watch," he said smiling knowingly, "after all I slept like a baby in that arena."

I laughed. Somehow that statement didn't surprise me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of just to get the plot rolling I promise later chapters will be more exciting.

I was stuck between Vixen and Kitsune (Japanese for fox) for Foxface's name but I figured it would be kind of random if she had a Japanese name so...Vixen it is.

I'll try to update again as soon as possible. As always reviews make my day


	3. Chapter 3: The Woods

**AN: **Hey everyone sorry for the delay but here's chapter three. Just so you know there is a POV shift in this chapter and in future chapters there will be more of this. It will mostly be half Katniss half Peeta with some 3rd person here and there. Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The Woods**

The songs of mockingjays woke me the next morning. I turned to my side and found Peeta still asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

The air was cool around us and I realized he was shivering gently. I sat up carefully, as to not disturb him, and a fabric slipped from around my body. It was Peeta's jacket. I guessed that I'd gotten cold during the night and Peeta, always thinking of others before himself, must've taken off his jacket and wrapped me in it even though he himself was probably freezing the rest of the night. I rolled my eyes, now he'd probably catch a cold. Stupid Peeta and his overly caring nature.

I shifted again and this time a pair of deep blue eyes stared back at me.

"Morning," Peeta mumbled sleepily. I took in his current appearance. The sun glinted over him and his ocean eyes sparkled, his hair and long lashes glinting back the golden sunrays. He was wearing only an undershirt and his very well defined chest was clearly visible to me.

I felt myself blush as I realized I'd been staring for too long. "Oh hey um good morning," I stuttered out.

Peeta chuckled at me and pulled himself up and into a sitting position making his muscles flex. I dragged my eyes up to his face again. What was wrong with me today? I handed him back his jacket thanking him profusely.

I stood up, wanting to get away from Peeta for the moment. Everyone else seemed to be getting up as well. Cato and Clove were just waking up while Rue, Vixen, and Thresh were sitting around the old campfire dividing Vixen's stolen food among us.

We ate, then packed up and headed out into the woods once again. I wondered what was happening in the Capital, in District 12. I thought of Prim. Surely she'd be worried by now. There was no way that the districts didn't know what had happened in the arena, after all it was broadcasted live all over Panam. Just another embarrassment to the Capital I'm sure. Suddenly I wanted to go back. To run home and hold Prim, to see Gale, even my mom, but I knew that was impossible. We had no idea where the arena had been in the first place and now that the smoke from the sky wall was gone we didn't even know where the rest of the arena was. We were completely lost; our only since of direction was forward.

Rue's voice broke through my thoughts, "That's weird. I don't recognize any of these plants."

We all paused and looked around at the foliage. It was unlike any I'd ever seen before. It looked almost tropical but it wasn't. The trees had grown to such a towering height that I doubted any of us could reach the top. The sunlight was blocked by the plants causing the ground to become darker and damp.

I spun around searching for the path we'd come from but it was gone. We were completely surrounded by the tall brush.

"Does anyone recognize anything," Cato asked.

Everyone shook their head and at this took a step closer until we were huddled in a tight circle, everyone wearily observing their surroundings.

"Well there's no use just standing here is there," Thresh boomed behind me.

"He's right," Peeta added. "Let's keep going."

We continued to trek forward; the thicker plants making it harder to pass. Peeta and Cato stood in front hacking at the undergrowth with swords and keeping watch. I stood directly behind Peeta and Clove was right behind Cato gripping on to his non-hacking arm tightly. Behind us Vixen and Thresh walked at a good pace, Rue once again perched on Thresh's shoulders.

As we journeyed deeper into the woods the noises started to change. The familiar chirping of small birds was replaced by loud squawks and whooping howls. The only recognizable noise was that of the occasional mockingjay singing some distant tone, but even those became less frequent. I didn't like it at all. The forest was my element and I couldn't feel more out of place here if I tried. I could tell the feeling was mutual however and that made me feel better and put me slightly on edge at the same time.

We finally decided to stop when we found a gentle brook. We built a small campsite and took a dip in the water laughing and splashing at each other even though I could tell it was more forced then the easy feeling in the cave. Craving that sense of comfort I sat down next to Peeta who was sitting on a boulder on lookout duty.

"I don't like this place," I confessed. "I hate not knowing what's out there, only that it's probably dangerous."

Peeta turned to me and breathed out much calmer then I would've expected. "It's not all bad. I know your worried and uneasy being here," he paused looking for the confirmation that he didn't need to know he was right and then continued, looking out again towards the bank on the other side of the brook, "but if you look around it's actually quite beautiful."

"I hadn't even thought of that," I answered sincerely.

He smiled and proceeded to point out several different species of flowers that I'd missed. Small purple buds littered the floor and long hanging multi-colored species clung to the trees. Peeta's eyes sparkled as he pointed out his favorite and described how beautiful they'd be to paint. My mood immediately brightened and I opened up to him, talking about my favorite flower and telling stories of home as if we weren't lost in some distant strange wood with the Capital after us. And it felt good, better then I'd been able to feel in a long time.

Suddenly he froze something catching his attention up in a tree. He stopped motioning for me to remain quiet and I looked up. A few branches above us sat the most beautiful bird I'd ever seen. It had a black head with a white circle of feathers around its eye. Its body was a beautiful turquoise color and under its stomach was an array of orange plumage. The most sticking element however were the two huge black feathers the stretched from its body and ended in small circles farther down the branch. Peeta motioned for me to scoot back so that our bodies were pressed against the trunk of the tree and I watched in awe as the small creature moved from branch to branch and finally rested on the ground where we were.

Beside me Peeta whistled a little tone and the bird turned quickly cocking its head to the side and watching him warily before repeating the same little song back at him. Peeta pulled his hand out from behind him and I saw a bunch of berries. In a flash of motion the small bird was settled on Peeta's hand picking at the group of berries that sat there. He handed me a handful and soon the little bird had jumped to my arm and was repeating the process. As soon as it was done it looked at me tweeted its little song and then flew off disappearing behind the trees on the other side of the creak.

"How did you know," I whispered quietly still awed by Peeta's gentleness.

"Know what?"

"The bird, you knew how to call it over," I said.

He smiled gently, "I heard it before I saw it and replicating calls was how I've seen animals up close, it puts them at ease. That's how we got our pet wolf," he said fondly before continuing, "I figure it works no matter where you are."

I chuckled gently. Peeta would know the right thing to say even when dealing with creatures.

"Hey love birds care to join the rest of us or are you too busy?" Thresh yelled up at us.

We both blushed like crazy and then jumped down from the boulder and walked towards the small camp. A huge leaf tent had been set up and a small fireplace was burning, some sort of rodent was being cooked over the flames and I guess Cato had nabbed it due to the huge wound in the creature's side.

"Is that thing even edible," Rue moaned out.

"I don't know!" Clove ranted. "All I know is that we shouldn't be setting up camp in the middle of some weird forest. Who knows what lives in this place? We should move!"

Cato chuckled at her, "Clove were not going anywhere. We'll be fine."

I watched Clove's eyes grow fierce with rage. Having to dig nails out of my skin once again became a very real possibility.

"Fine. Stay here and die! See if I care," she huffed before turning and stalking of towards the woods.

Before she made it anywhere however she froze and squeaked quietly. I immediately went on alert and moved slightly to see what she had seen. I froze.

Clinging on the bark of the tree stood a huge lizard about the size of my arm span. Greens and reds swirled around like puddles on its skin where it stood face to face regarding Clove.

"Clove don't move," Peeta cautioned.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it," she murmured.

I watched as the lizard opened it mouth, razor sharp teeth rounded it mouth in three distinct rows and its forked-tongue changed colors as well, from yellow to orange to red like a flame.

At this Clove jumped back and that's just about the moment where everything got completely out of hand.

The lizards tongue spewed out wrapping around Clove's arm. She yelped and swung her arm backwards, which caused the thing to lose its balance and be swung around. Clove spun around in a circle and finally the lizards tongue slipped and it sailed in the air crashing right into Vixen and knocking her back a few feet. I watched in horror as she kicked the thing sending it right into the cooker and open flames. The lizard made a shocked sound and jumped, its claws clinging onto Cato's face. He grabbed at the creature and tried to rip it off his face and it ended up being thrown into our tent, bounding of the ceiling, and going back in Clove's direction. Clove kicked it straight on and sent it sailing over our heads towards Thresh.

"I got it!" Thresh yelled. He yanked a huge piece of plant root from the ground and held it up like a bat. As soon as the lizard was close enough he swung sending the animal straight into the air and barreling into a tree. The lizard shook its head back and forth and then stared right at us, hissed, and then crawled away deep into the forest.

I stood there with Peeta and Rue just staring at the rest of our group in shock. Our whole camp had been destroyed by the ordeal. Suddenly Rue burst out laughing. Seconds later we all were, laughing and exclaiming about who looked most ridiculous at which point.

Once we finally managed to control our laughter Peeta turned to Clove.

"Still want to go out into the woods?" he said smiling.

Clove snorted and pulled herself closer to Cato who put his arm around her.

"No thanks I'm happy right here."

* * *

><p>A light knock announced the visitor's appearance in the president's chamber.<p>

"Enter," came Snow's reply.

The guard walked in nervously shuffling his feel. The smell of blood and roses filled his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust.

"Yes," Snow said irritably. "Have you found the tributes yet?"

The man shifted on his feet, "Well you see sir the…the problem is that um..well..they're not exactly in the arena sir."

Snow chuckled and the guard nervously laughed as well. Snow turned smiling at the man who grinned slightly back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT IN THE ARENA!" Snow yelled slamming his fist into the table and standing to his full height.

The guard shrunk back immediately, "Well they're not there.."

Snow growled turning to look out his window at the rest of the city.

"But you'll be happy to know sir, that we've found tracks and we have a general direction for where they were heading."

"Well isn't that just splendid," the President barked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well about that. You see, the thing is, they are heading towards the direction of well….the district sir."

Snow spun around quickly. "District 14 huh. Well that just won't due. It won't due at all."

"Were going to send out search groups of course and its quite unlikely they actually went that way and either way its over a months travel so they cant possibly have gotten there yet but…"

"No no. Halt all troops."

"President Snow you aren't suggesting we just do nothing are you?"

Snow chuckled a cruel smile forming on his face.

"Oh no soldier I simply suggest an even better way."

The soldier wrinkled his brow, confused. "Sir?"

"Send out the Hound."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there's chapter 3! From now on I'm not really sure how often I'll be able to update but I'll try to make it as soon as possible. I actually know where Im gonna have this story go now and all the action is yet to come.

As always thanks for all the continued support. Reviews keep me motivated :)


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Spilt Near the River

**AN:** I'm back! Sorry for such a late update but I've been pretty busy lately. This chapter changes POV from Katniss to Peeta just to give you a heads up. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Blood Spilt on the Banks**

By the time I woke up the next morning, Peeta was gone. Worry filled my chest and I began to panic. I jumped up, spinning around to analyze the woods around me. He could be anywhere and there could be anything hiding in the brush. He wouldn't have just wondered in would he? He was sensible.

I heard a snicker behind me. "Would you calm down? Lover boy is out with Cato and Rue in the woods gathering berries and firewood," Clove said.

I blushed. How could I have reached such a drastic conclusion and why had I cared so much? I mean Peeta was my partner and we had gotten much closer in the games but that didn't mean anything. Did it?

Clove laughed again. "You really got it bad don't you?"

"Got what?"

She snorted. "Your in love…with Peeta."

I choked on the water I'd been sipping. "What! No, I barely know him. I mean I just met him and there's definitely nothing going on between us."

"Uhu…so if you don't care at all, since you know, you ''barely know him" then why were you freaking out just now."

Why had I been so worried about Peeta?

"I don't know. I mean I guess you'd be worried about Cato too and theirs nothing going on with you guys right?"

At this Clove blushed fiercely turning a deep shade of crimson. She excused herself to go purify water and that was the end of that conversation.

A while later Thresh and Vixen both woke up and an hour after that the foraging party came back from the woods.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sight of Peeta smiling and laughing with Cato and Rue. The three looked like good friends already. Of course all I'd accomplished this morning was having an awkward conversation and making sure that Clove no longer came within a three-mile radius of me. Could I be that blind that I hadn't noticed that potentially Clove had feelings for Cato?

Rue sat down beside me as we ate the berries and told us all the amazing creatures she'd seen in the forest with Cato and Peeta. A bird with a huge rainbow colored beak, a rabbit with horns, and a huge black cat, which had taken down the deer, Cato had wanted to bring back for dinner. Rue also went into detail of just how terrified Cato had been when the big cat had leaped over him and taken down his deer.

We all burst out laughing as Cato tried to protect his injured pride explaining his reasoning and that he was not "terrified " just surprised and it made him jump.

"Come on Peeta, tell them what really happened!" Cato begged finally turning to the only other witness.

Peeta chuckled, "Man you jumped like ten feet in the air and then took of running." At this everyone burst out in a new round of laughter and Peeta continued, "it took like an hour to find you again."

I smiled as Rue started mocking Cato and letting out shrieks that she said sounded exactly like he had.

Suddenly the racket of many birds sounded from deep in the woods. We all stopped our conversation and turned towards the sound, watching as huge flocks of birds flew up out of the trees startled.

Clove chuckled warily and playfully shoved Cato, "Maybe your huge cat is coming back for another showdown."

"I don't think that's the problem," Vixen said fear evident in her voice.

I turned to see what she was looking at. The pot of water Clove had collected was rippling at a pounding rhythm. The tents started shaking and the dishes started clanking.

"What the?" Clove exclaimed.

The sound of paws against the forest floor sounded out now. I heard crunching and clanking as whatever it was raced its way through the dense forest and straight towards up. A bloodthirsty howl sounded out throughout the woods and shook the very earth.

"We have to get out of here!" Thresh yelled over the noise but it was too late.

I watched in horror as the huge beast bounded out of the wood and into the clearing. There it stood a huge wolf the size of a quarter horse. The beast had been mutated farther however and half its body was mechanical. Half of the creature's head was robotic, both its eyes glowing with hatred. Its front left leg and back right had been completely changed as well and its claws on all four feet had been replaced with knife blades.

It stuck its nose in the air and then growled pulling back its upper lip and revealing its metal teeth.

"What is that?" Peeta yelled.

"The Hound!"

It let out a fierce roar and attacked. It slashed straight through our shelter knocking over everything and spilling the water before it jumped pinning Clove to the ground in a swift movement.

Clove cried out as she was slammed against the floor and I yelped in horror as the beast barred it teeth and snapped close to her throat.

Cato yelled in rage and swung an axe at the creature's side imbedding it in the beast. The wolf turned the huge axe in its side having absolutely no affect on it and jumped knocking Cato several feet back, his foot landing in an awkward position. The dog turned and bounded towards Vixen who had Rue wrapped in her arms.

"No!" I cried.

Before it reached them however it leaped down near our destroyed campfire. I heard a splash and the beast yelped out in pain pulling backwards immediately but still letting out a feral growl in their direction.

Thresh ran up behind it and stabbed in a spot not covered by machine. The dog made no noise of pain and took no notice to the huge blade stabbed in its body but turned and bucked Thresh right in the stomach sending him flying into the air and slamming into a tree and then the ground leaving him unconscious.

"Weapons don't work against it." Clove yelled.

"The river," Peeta gasped from somewhere to my right but I had no time to pay attention. The animal was now stocking towards Clove, who was holding onto Cato and trying to pull him out of the way.

I pulled out an arrow, aiming at the creatures back and let it fly. It hit the mark exactly and the Hound turned, its hate filled eyes met mine. Seconds later it was flying forward. I let lose twenty arrows but still the creature would not stop.

Then it leaped. Its knife claws were extracted and aimed for my heart. I was going to die and I knew it. Time slowed down and the creature floated in midair ready to kill.

I watched as Peeta ran at it from my right and jumped wrapping his arms around the creature's body and knocking it off its course.

Peeta immediately stood scrambling towards the edge of the woods and chucked a large stone at the Hound's head infuriating the beast and sending it running towards him. I locked eyes with him and I saw sadness flick across them before he took of alone into the woods, the huge beast bounding off behind him.

PPOV

As soon as I left the clearing I let myself relax a little. At least now Katniss wasn't in immediate danger even if it meant that I now was.

I threw my body forward trying to put as much distance between the Hound and me but it wasn't helping. The beast still leaped forward running impossibly fast but I had to make it to the river or everyone else was doomed.

I heard another horrid bark and then a loud crack. A huge oak tree came crashing down towards me and I barely managed to jump out of the way and onto the ground. The dog leaped over the fallen tree and lunged towards me but I tumbled out of the way tripping and rolling down the hill with the creature no doubt still hot on my trail. I slammed into the ground again with a thud and forced my aching body up. I couldn't give up now.

I heard the river's rushing water close by now and it motivated me to keep going. The forest began to thin around me and more stone surrounded the area. A huge cliff rose to my left and the Hound climbed up it quickly and then jumped at me. I tried to dodge the animal but I felt the sharp pain of blades against my back and cried out.

I crawled forward now out of the wood's cover and onto the stone ridge surrounding the river. I could now feel the rushing water through the stones and I pulled myself closer to the edge.

The Hound jumped out of the woods and lunged towards me, slamming into my body and pinning me to the ground. I yelped out again as the beast pressed it paw into my stomach putting pressure on my injuries and due to the snap I heard breaking a rib.

It yanked its head down at me snapping its jaws in an attempt snap my neck. I threw my hands out in front of me and held the beast's jaw as far away from my face as I could. It pushed down on me again, it mouth snapping ever closer to my face.

Suddenly I heard Katniss scream from the woods. I turned my head in that direction and the beast took my distraction as a chance to strike. It pulled back from me and slashed it claws repeatedly into my chest as I screamed out, the pain more excruciating then anything I'd ever felt before.

I was barely able to stop the wolf's jaws from crushing me now. I turned my head to the side in an attempt to not have my face bitten off. Then I saw it. The river, I was right over it. I'd been so close.

Katniss yelled out again this time calling my name. My heart lurched; if I didn't kill this thing then surely it would go back and end her. I gathered the little strength I had and swung my leg into the beast's side catching its skin. I followed through with my arm and sent the beast sprawling towards the ledge.

At a last attempt it snapped its jaws towards me catching my shirt and some skin before it plummeted down the bank. It splashed into the water and immediately beams of electricity shinned out of the machinery electrocuting the canine. The dog crashed down into the mud, failing dead.

I smiled in triumph but I felt the world begin to spin. I slammed my hand into the ground in an attempt to keep from falling but a sticky red liquid coated it completely. My tired brain couldn't even comprehend the blood was mine as I fell unable to hold my body up with my arms any longer. I heard Katniss in the distance but the noise was fading until I couldn't even hear the rushing of the river right beside me. My eyelids drooped and I grew tired unable to fight the sensation any more.

The last thing I saw before my world went black was movement from within the woods.

All right that's the end of Chapter 4. Am I horrible for leaving you with such a cliffhanger? Haha well it was actually really fun to write and I'm happy cause I have a direction for where this story is going. I'll try and update again as soon as possible.

As always please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
